Weird things happen when you don't expect them
by Icie
Summary: My little Fi/Clu fanfic of how it started....and continued...;-)))) I'll write more if you want me to, so please R
1. .

# Weird things happen when you don't expect them

**DICLAMER**: I don't own So weird characters, they belong to their creators... however this story is mine.   
**CATEGORY**: Fi/Clu Romance (I've never written romance... this is my first one...;-)))   
**AUTHOR**: Icie (if you wanna contact me, do it on [icie@flashmail.com][1])   
**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I'm sorry my english is not as good as it should be... also, I learned British english, so that's the reason few words may have different spelling...;-))).(mum is really the right spelling in British english... I didn't know in American english it's mom). I'm sorry about that. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey Clu? Have I already shown you *this* picture?" Jack voice echoed in the room the boys were sharing.   
"I think so, Jack," Clu answered with sleepy voice.   
"And what about this one?" Jack put one photograph of dark haired girl right to Clu's face: "Do you like that one?"   
"Sure, dude," Clu said and sighted. From the time Jack got a new girlfriend, he hardly talked about anything else. He was surely in love with that girl, but Clu was already sick of it. Nothing, just Claire.   
"Oh, have I told you, she is coming to see us this weekend?" Jack broke his thoughts   
Clu nodded, but before he could say anything else the phone rang. Jack quickly picked it up. His eyes twinkled: "Claire! I'm sooo happy to hear you."   
Clu rolled his eyes and quickly left the room to leave Jack alone... well, alone. With his girlfriend. 

"What's wrong with you, bro'?" Carey lifted his eyes from Fi's laptop and looked at Clu who sat next to him.   
"I'm bored," Clu simple answered: "What are you doing?"   
"Chatting," Carey looked back on computer screen.   
Clu looked there as well, but Carey quickly closed the laptop and blushed: "I don't think I let you read it."   
"OK... I don't want to fight *you*," Clu smiled and looked out from the window.   
"I think, you need a girl," Carey suddenly said. He already opened the comp and typed something. Probably was saying "Bye" to his chat friend, because then he closed the computer and turned to his brother.   
"Do you think I feel bored because I don't have girlfriend?"   
"No... I think you are just jealous, because Jack has a girlfriend... but honestly. Did you already have a girlfriend?" Carey looked at him.   
"I... did. But..." Clu was uncomfortable with this conversation, so he quickly changed the subject: "You won't need the computer now, right?"   
"No, why?"   
"I'll give it back to Fi," Clu grabbed the laptop and was about to leave.   
"Oh... Fi. Good idea, bro'. She is smart, beautiful... and I think she likes you," Carey winked.   
"Carey, please..." Clu said and left. 

The knock on the door disturbed Fi who was writing her diary. She hided it under her pillow and called: "Come in!"   
"Uh, hi... your computer," Clu opened the door and handed her the comp.   
"Thanks, I was waiting for it already," she took it and smiled. She opened it and connect on internet.  
"What are you looking for?" Clu looked at the screen.   
"I just read an article about Scotland and you know, they have plenty of weird stuff in that country," Fi said while she was browsing the pages. She stopped on one and turned the screen to Clu: "This is Nessie. People believe it lives in the Loch Ness lake... and this is Stonehenge."   
"That's interesting, but why? We are not going there, so you can't really research it," Clu asked.   
"No... I just was bored, so I was reading," she explained and closed the computer: "Do you want to go to the cinema?"   
"Oh... yeah," Clu answered surprised and stood up.   
"Good, we'll meet in 10 minutes, ok?" she said and let Clu walk out of the door. 

Carey just started to play his guitar when Clu walked inside. Carey looked at him and smiled: "So, you're having a date."   
"A date? No," he laughed back: "I'm going to cinema."   
"You combed your hair properly and...," Carey sniffed: "... used MY..."   
"Carey, I'm just going with Fi," Clu interrupted him.   
"I thought so," Carey said with mysterious smile.   
"Well, it's not a date, but I can look... nice," Clu explained.   
"OK, but next time... buy your own stuff and don't use mine, ok?" Carey laughed and looked behind his brother where Fi was already standing: "Wow, Fi... you look amazing."   
"Hey... I was supposed to say that!" Clu looked aggrieved.   
"You wanna go with us?" Fi asked.   
"Are you crazy... I don't want to spoil your DATE," Carey laughed.   
"It's not a date!" they both said at once and started to laugh. 

Clu and Fi came to the cinema half an hour before the movie started. Clu bought tickets and Fi bought a big bowl of popcorn.  
"What movie did you chose?" Fi asked when Clu came to the shop.  
"Scary movie!" he chuckled.  
"Scary movie - the title or the genre?" Fi laughed back.  
"The title... I thought you might like something funny," he explained.  
"Yeah, sure... that's great idea," she smiled and let him to take her inside the cinema. Clu got tickets to the last row and even thought it was not very late, the cinema was almost empty. Fi noticed around five pairs of young people seated around. She sat comfortably and looked at Clu, who was trying to find better position. She smiled and looked at the screen where the advertisements already started. Clu lent closer to Fi and whispered: "I'm sure you'll like it!"  
"I hope so," she smiled, but didn't look back at him.  
The lights went off and the movie started. They were practically laughing the whole time. Except few minutes when Fi accidentally grabbed Clu's hand and held it for a while. Clu obviously didn't mind, but Fi immediately went red as tomato. She was glad it was dark there, so Clu didn't notice.  
"Do you want this popcorn?" Clu touched Fi's hand just seconds before they put the light back.  
"No, thanks," she said and turned her hand on the other side. *Why I'm so red,* she thought.  
Clu just shrugged and put all into his mouths. Fi sighted and turned back. She burst into tears from laugh. Clu quickly swallowed and asked innocently: "What's happened?"  
"Nothing, lets go," she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him out of the door. 

"I'm the murderer and I'll kill you!" On their way back, Clu couldn't stop joking. He grabbed Fi from behind and encircled him arms around her waist. He pulled her up and whispered to her ear with devilish voice: "Now, I'm gonna eat you!"  
"Eat? Hey... I'm not very tasty," she laughed.  
"Well... maybe I won't eat you... maybe you can be my... sexual slave," he didn't give up.  
"Sex... Clu, I think you need cold shower," Fi smiled and squirmed: "Let me walk, please."  
"What if not?" Clu laughed.  
"I'll kick your butt!"  
"OK... I'll give up," he smiled and let her go. They were walking side by side for a while, when Clu looked into darkness by his left: "What's that?" 

"What?" Fi was curious.  
"There," he pointed into the bush and moved there. Fi slowly looked around and followed him. He disappeared from her sight.  
"Clu?"  
"I'm here!" he said and pointed in front of them: "See... the lights."  
Fi shivered. It reminded her Bricriu. She walked to the bush full of lights and shook it. She turned back to Clu and smiled: "These are just lighting-bugs!"  
"Oh... I thought it would be will-o'-the-wisp... or something like that," Clu said and took Fi's hand: "Lets go back."  
"Yeah, you're right," she said and followed him back on path.  
"So, where were we?" he asked with smiled still holding her hand.  
"Clu... I'm tired and kinda cold," she shivered.  
"Then let me warm you up," he said and put his arm around her shoulder: "Is it better?"  
"Much better," she said and felt her cheek flushing again.  
"We are almost there."  
"Yeah... Clu, before we reach the bus... I'd like to thank you for a wonderful evening," she turned and looked into his eyes.  
"Anytime," he smiled. She smiled back and gently hugged him. They were standing there in each other's arms; her head on his chest and his head lied on her shoulder. He slowly turned his head and kissed her cheek. She quickly pushed him back.  
"What are you doing?"  
He didn't answer, just lent against her and pressed his lips on hers. He gently touched her hair and run his fingers thought it. Fi was shocked at first, but she didn't break the kiss. She liked it. Clu finally broke the kiss and now was waiting for the flood of swearing. But Fi was quiet. Then she looked at him: "Did you mean it?"  
"Yes." 

Clu waited until Fi closed the door on her room and only then opened the door on his and Jack's. Jack was still sitting on the bed, looking at photos and he looked like an idiot. As he noticed Clu, he quickly jumped up and showed him three new pictures: "What do think of these?"  
Clu looked at them, moved to the table and was looking for something for a while. He found a photo that he took and put on top of Jack's pictures: "I like this one."   
Jack looked first at the picture, then at Clu, back at the picture and shook his head: "Clu... that's my sister!" 

  


**END**

   [1]: mailto:icie@flashmail.com



	2. .

Icie's *So weird* Fanfic - Weird things happen when you don't expect them

Weird things happen when you don't expect them   


**DICLAMER**: I don't own So weird characters, they belong to their creators... however this story is mine. The lyrics are taken from the song Let This Love Begin of the band Caught In The Act writen by S. Mac & C. Laws.   
**CATEGORY**: Fi/Clu Romance (here we go again)   
**AUTHOR**: Icie (if you wanna contact me, do it on [icie@flashmail.com][1])   
**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Somebody (Gwen) asken me to continue with this story... Guess what? I'm doing it! (BTW, I'm still talking British english...;-))) 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**Chapter 2**

"Are you crazy, man?" Jack put down his photos and looked at Clu.  
"Nope," he said innocently.  
"So?" he pierced him with his eyes, so Clu started to be nervous.  
"I meant... she looks good on this pic," he went red.  
"Oh," Jack smiled and looked at the pic: "Well, you're right. I thought you fell in love with her or something."  
"I...," Jack's phone interrupted him, so he just whispered: "I leave you alone."  
Clu stepped from the room and closed the door. *What am I going to do? Jack would kill me if I tell him. Damn!* he thought. 

Meanwhile, Fi logged on her webpage. She noticed Candy there, so she started to chat.  
"Guess what, Candy?"  
"What, Fi?"  
"I think I'm in LOVE!"  
"Really? Who is it? Do I know him?"  
"It's Clu, Candy! Can you imagine it?"  
"Cool! Fiona and Clu... that sounds cool. ;)"  
"Candy, please don't say anyone, ok?"  
"Why not? Isn't it great to have a boyfriend?"  
"We need some time..."  
"OK... IT'S GREAT!"  
"Thanks... I feel so happy. I have to go now."  
"See you other time, ok?"  
"OK, bye." Fi ended her conversation and closed the laptop. She smiled to herself. *I have a boyfriend.* she though. She quickly changed into PJ and jumped on the bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips. 

"What's wrong, brother?" Carey's voice brought Clu into presence.  
"Nothing," he whispered and put his head back on the table.  
"You can tell me... It didn't work with Fi, did it? I was stupid, sorry," Carey excused himself.  
"No, the cinema was great," Clu said.  
"And?"  
"I can't tell you... if I do, you'll tell Jack and he'll kill me!" Clu said sadly.  
"So, something happened," Carey laughed.  
"Louder, Jack can't hear you," Clu jumped and put his hand on Carey mouth.  
"Sorry," Carey took Clu's hand down and smiled devilishly: "So, what happened?"  
"We kissed," Clu whispered.  
"Cool."  
"I don't think so! I can't tell Jack!" Clu was still saying the same.  
"Don't worry. We'll make up it, ok? Now go to sleep," Carey tapped his brother's cheek and pushed him to his room. 

In the morning, Jack woke up before Clu and went to eat something. For his surprise he found Carey already awaken.  
"What are you doing here so early?" Jack asked and smiled.  
"I can ask the same," Carey said while he was making orange juice.  
"I'm going to call Claire," Jack smiled and took a croissant: "You?"  
"I couldn't sleep," he said honestly.  
"Trouble with a girl?"  
"Well, yes actually," he took a sip from juice: "But not mine."  
"Carey, are you playing a good fairy again?" Jack laughed.  
"No, I'm just worried about somebody," Carey made serious face.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Jack sat down next to him.  
"Well, I have a friend, who fell in love with one girl. But they are worried what their families say," he explained.  
"Who do you fell in love with, Carey?" Jack asked.  
"It's not about me, Jack," Carey looked at him: "It's..."  
"Good morning, guys," Fi appeared in the door and smiled: "I love you! Today is great day!"  
Jack looked at Carey and shook his head. Carey gave Fi a look and slowly mounted her: "Not now."  
"So, I'm going to have a great chat. You have fun," Jack quickly stood up and left.  
Fi watched him and as soon as he disappeared in his room, she turned to Carey: "What's going on?"  
Carey moved to the radio and put it on. The slow music filled the room. 

_ On a moonlit summer's night  
We watch the ocean rolling in  
I guess the time is right  
To let this love begin  
You showed me what I should have seen  
I heard the words I'd only dreamed  
I guess the time is right  
To let this love begin_

"Fi, I think Jack won't be pleased," Carey started.  
"I don't care what Jack thinks! I fell in love, Carey and it feels so good," Fi interrupted him.  
"What are you doing here?" Clu appeared in the room, his hair messed up.  
"Clu..." Fi moved to him and gave him quick kiss on lips.  
"Look, Fi... I'll tell him," Clu offered.  
"No, I'll do it. He is my brother," Fi said and let Clu go: "Keep your fingers crossed." 

She lightly knocked on the Jack's door. "Come in," his voice let her in. She stepped in and closed the door.  
"Fi... you look sad," Jack noticed straight away.  
"I am sad, Jack," she said.  
"Why?"  
"You're in love, right?" she looked directly into his eyes.  
"Yes...," he said like in dream  
"What do you feel when you can't be with her?"  
"Sad? Fi... did you find somebody on internet?" Jack looked at her.  
"No... but it's similar. I like somebody I can't be with," she said.  
"Oh... I told you to not listen to much of boy bands," he laughed.  
"Jack, I'm serious," she was loosing her temper.  
"So, who is it? Nick Carter? Justin whatever-his-name-is?"  
"NO!" she was angry, so she just spitted the words on him: "It's CLU BELL!"  
She quickly jumped up, slammed the door and left Jack sat there with his mouth open. 

Fi came back to guys visibly angry. She said on the chair and crossed her arms across her chest. She looked at boys and sighted: "I told him."   
"Fiona? What did you mean?" Jack ran to the kitchen, but as soon as he noticed Clu and Carey he stopped.  
"You heard it," she said without looking.  
"Clu?" Jack turned to his best friend.  
"I don't know what she told you, but Jack... I fell in love with Fi," Clu explained.  
"No... you can't," Jack looked lost.  
"Jack, I'm not that young already," Fi stood up and moved closer to her brother: "I don't need you to protect me."  
"OK... ok," he whispered: "I just... oh nevermind! I'm happy you're happy."  
Jack slowly took his sister to his embrace. She hugged him and let him kiss her forehead. Then he let her go and turned to Clu: "I'm watching you!"  
Fi smiled and threw her arms around Clu's neck. Without any hesitation she passionately kissed him.  
"Ehm," Jack cleared his throat: "We are here!"  
But they didn't listen. Fi only noticed the tape she put into the recorder was playing the same song they heard when this started. She smiled, because she knew it was so true!. 

_ Let this love begin  
It's holding us here  
We're feeling no fear  
The whole world is our to share_

  


**END**   
(probably not... I'm sure somebody will ask me to do a sequel...;-))) 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Please **review**, so I know if you like it and if it's worth to continue...;-))) 

   [1]: mailto:icie@flashmail.com



End file.
